


In These Crimson Days

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Crimson Days, Crimson Days Fluff, Fluff, Friendship Day Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, friendship day, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: Once again it is the start of the Crimson Days, and Eva is preparing her gift for a dear friend, until a new Guardian approaches her in need of help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson Days is the Destiny Version of Valentine's Day, where people celebrate the bonds of friendship, guardians in arms, and love.

Dawn at in The Last City is certainly a sight to behold, the way the sun's rays shine around The Traveler and slowly overtake the lights of the city below. Eva considered herself lucky to be able to see this every day. She rearranged her assembly of shaders and fabric, hoping that her new stock would sell nicely. She had an assortment of shaders that fit the holiday, shaders in a nice red and fabric, the early morning is usually quiet. Most Guardians didn’t come by until the sun has risen a decent amount and those that did come by were still up from the previous night’s duties, or they were Hunters.

She leaned against her table, enjoying the quiet whisper of the Tower as the wind sweeps through the eastern section of it. The only thing that could make this morning more perfect would be a nice cup of tea, something warm to sooth the chill in the air. She dug around on her station and found her latest project, a red sash with gold accents, she has spent many hours on this. The gentle swooping of the gold contrasting with the scarlet, the pattern taking the eye on the journey to the center where lie the outline for the Crimson Days rose. Pulling the needle out of it she continued her embroidery. 

For those who must stay within the walls, routine is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in the way that one doesn’t have to worry about Fallen, or Traveler forbid, anything worse such as The Hive or The Taken. Within the walls there is relative safety, people will still be people after all and no amount of safety from the outside can keep one safe from the danger within. The curse that lays heavily on her heart is that she does wish that one day it would be safe enough for others to travel outside the walls. The wanderlust that can never be satisfied. She imagined what it might be like, to explore the ruins of the old world. To rediscover what we all once were. 

A warlock approached her, appearing somewhat nervous, clenching their fists repeatedly and looking around as if they are not supposed to be here. The Exo’s eyes darted around her small corner of the Tower East, looking only for a moment at each item the shelves held. 

“Good morning, Guardian.” She smiled putting her sash down and standing up proper “Is there something you’re looking for?”

“Well, um, you know it’s Crimson Days right?” They paused “Oh right, yea, of course you do. Well uh... I was wanting to get someone a gift but I uh...” They trailed off, managing to pull of a look of uncertainty perfectly 

“Is this your first Crimson Days, Warlock?” Eva asked sweetly

“Yea! How can you tell?” The Warlock asked sheepishly

“New Guardians are usually nervous about their first holidays.” She put a hand on their shoulder “Tell me about your friend, maybe I can help you figure something out.”

There it was, Eva’s own little magic. She may not be a Warlock, but she understood the little magic within all. The Guardian perked up and excitedly told Eva the stories and adventures that this one and their friend had since joining their fireteam. Tales of the Moon, Venus, Mars, and even here in The City. They told her about all of the narrow escapes and the close encounters, the tricks and flips on their sparrows, the heart pounding races in the League. 

“It sounds like you friend is  _ quite _ the adventurer!” Eva said 

“Yes! She’s always ready to scout ahead, she’s managed to squeeze into spaces I wouldn’t think she could.” The Warlock chirped excitedly “Recently though during Patrol, her cloak was torn up. A Thrall caught her and tore it to shreds, there’s not much of it left.” 

“Perhaps you could make her a new one, that would be a nice Crimson Days gift would it not?” 

A look of excitement spread across their face “Yes! That’s perfect!” They paused “I’m not sure how to do that though.” Their shoulders drooped, disappointed that the idea suddenly seems impossible

“I’ll send the details to your Ghost,” Eva “Now, I have several kinds of fabric to choose from that are compatible with shaders of all kinds. Which ones would you like?” 

The Guardian looked over each bolt, inspecting the color and holding them against another to see if the colors went well together. They seemed to be sticking with a single bolt of  Tyrian purple, each secondary bolt the guardian scrutinized each color and design of the pattern the cloth. They found a shade of blue that at first seemed to like, until they saw that it had camouflage on it, and then the found a shade of black at looked nice, but didn’t like the tiger stripes on it. Finally an acceptable accent color was found, gold. As Eva helped the Guardian design and sketch out what the cloak would look like and how it should lay and connect to the actual armor she hoped she would get to see the final product. Perhaps the Guardian would take a picture and post it for all to see, or she would see them about The Tower. She cut lengths of fabric and carefully folded it into a square then handed it over to the excited Exo. 

The exo gave a respective bow and paid for the fabric and design, thanking Eva so much for the advice. Their Ghost, who bore a brilliant Crimson Shell, glittering in the sunlight scanned the tablet where Eva had drawn up the the design with step-by-step instructions. Once done the Exo tore off to Traveler knows where, leaving her and their Ghost there. The Ghost gave a small laugh and flew off to catch up with them. Eva looked down at the sash that she had been working on before the Warlock showed up, it was almost finished. The gold thread only needing to be secured so that it wouldn’t all come undone and the white rose to be started. She began her stitching again, hoping that Ikora would like it once it was finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at the Crimson Day's image it really does look like a stylized rose, so that's why I called it a "Crimson Day's Rose" because of it's stylization. Eva strikes me as someone who would sew because she likes to and stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Since Crimson Days is basically just Valentine's Day + Friendship Day (August 6th for those of you in the USA) and a common thing to do on V-Day is to give the person you care about some kind of small gift that they'll appreciate I figured that Eva encouraging a Guardian to make a cloak for their Hunter friend wouldn't be too far off base. 
> 
> Since the Crucible is broadcast over the city I wouldn't think it's very far from canon for there to be a version of the internet, it wouldn't surprise me.


End file.
